The Greatest Gift
by merlucadevotion
Summary: Meredith and Andrew find themselves blessed with the greatest gift of all - a brand new life as well as a new beginning as a family. *A merluca one shot.*


**A/N: So I was thinking about the idea of Meredith and Andrew potentially having a child someday in the future, and since the topic of surrogacy hasn't really been explored on Grey's I think that would be the perfect way to go, which is how this one shot came about. Sorry it's not really super well structured. I didn't really plan it out it's basically just my thoughts as it came to me, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!**

As cliche as it may sound, Meredith felt the urge to pinch herself just to assure this was really happening. If you would have asked her just a few short years ago that she would've found love again, that she would be happily married and having a baby with this man that she loved.

The reality was, it was all true. There was no truer moment then Meredith and Andrew sitting in that exam room with their surrogate Sarah, and their doctor. Pregnant. Their precious baby was on the way.

She could never forget the conversation she and Andrew had several months previously. There had been multiple conversations on the subject, over the course of several months, along with the occasional argument - but there was one that stood out in particular.

When she assured him that while she deeply respected that he would be content simply being a stepdad to her three children, she wanted another baby, and not just another baby - but a baby with him. She wanted to have his baby.

Due to complications arisen in her previous pregnancies, it was understood by the two that Meredith would not be able to physically bear the child herself - so they would explore their options.

"Surrogacy." Andrew suggests one evening. After a long summer day of family backyard fun, in which Meredith laid in her white bikini getting a tan, the children played in the pool, and Andrew took charge of the BBQ, he couldn't stop thinking about how much of a perfect fit a brand new addition to their family would be.

"Surrogacy." Meredith repeated with a nod, indicating she was open to the discussion. The thought had recently crossed her mind as well.

"Carina's told me great things about it over the years, and I think it's our best option." He explained, to which Meredith agreed.

And that was how Sarah was brought into their lives. They knew after their initial interview with the twenty five year old that she was the one they would entrust to carry their child.

Explaining the whole concept to the children had been an adventure in itself, and while Zola though a little wary at first but now pretty excited, Meredith was unsure if the two younger ones fully understood it even after they'd explained to the best of their abilities.

"I just hope it isn't another girl. There's too many in this family!" Bailey piped up suddenly, causing them both to chuckle.

"Yeah, we are pretty outnumbered, aren't we little man?" Andrew said with a gentle tousle to Bailey's hair.

"You're going to be a big sister, Elle Belle! How's that sound?" Meredith asked her youngest girl.

"Good. Can I have more sprinkles please?" Ellis said to her mother, holding out her bowl of vanilla ice cream.

Now, here they were sat in the doctor's office with news that was about to change their lives forever. It worked. They were getting their baby.

Three months later, they are once again in the exam room and reality is setting in more and more as the weeks go by. They're checking in on Sarah every day, as well as preparing the house for the baby's arrival.

Andrew is reading up on practically every book on babies and pregnancy that he can get his hands on, which Meredith finds adorable. She assures him each and every day that he will be just fine.

In the exam room, the OB goes through the standard routine of setting up for an ultrasound and tells them that if baby cooperates, they'll be able to know the gender.

The monitor activates and they see their baby. The doctor moves the wand around her belly, and they hear that beautiful sound - a healthy, steady little heartbeat. Meredith gives a gentle squeeze to Andrew's hand, glancing over to find a few tears fall from his eyes. It gets to her and the next thing she knows she wiping away at tears of her own.

"Congratulations, Dr. Grey, Dr. DeLuca, you're having a baby girl!" The doctor announces to them.

Andrew embraces Meredith in his arms with a kiss to her lips. They go to hug their surrogate, Sarah. They're all crying.

With the knowledge of their baby's gender, Andrew goes into full daddy mode. He paints the nursery using the colors they chose - lavender and periwinkle blue. With Meredith's help, they get everything situated until they feel it's perfect for their baby girl.

The couple takes Zola, Bailey, and Ellis out to the store, allowing them to choose one item they think their new baby sister would like, wanting to assure they felt very much included in this journey.

They decide to take the children along on a babymoon - one last family vacation before the baby arrives. The children of course all chose Disney World and had the absolute time of their lives.

"Mommy, I can't wait until the baby gets here and grows up so she can come on vacation with us." Zola said as they got back to their hotel room one night after a day of fun.

"Me too, Zozo."

Meredith smiles to herself with the knowledge that their baby is already so wanted and loved and she hasn't even arrived yet.

It's the middle of the night when Meredith is suddenly jolted from her slumber.

"Mer, sweetheart, wake up. It's time!" Andrew says to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

Meredith opens her eyes slightly. "Mmm?" She says, barely awake.

"Sarah just called. It's time. Lucia is on her way." He explains.

And with that, Meredith is suddenly wide awake as if she had taken at least ten espresso shots. She jumps out of bed, running her fingers through tousles of messy bed hair.

"Okay. Okay. Where's her diaper bag and our overnight bag and and-" She is interrupted by Andrew wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

"It's all taken care of. Everything she needs is packed and ready to go. Maggie is already here for when the kids wake up and she'll bring them over to the hospital later on." Andrew tells her. "It's all taken care of. We've got this."

Meredith instantly feels herself calm down. She responds with a soft kiss to Andrew's lips.

The two get in the car and head for the hospital. Andrew drives and the ride there is relatively silent with all that is running through their minds at the moment.

There was no more imagining or dreaming. In mere hours their newborn baby girl would finally be in their arms.

As they enter the hospital doors, their hearts are racing in anticipation. The hospital isn't as familiar to them as they opted on having the birth at a different hospital than Grey Sloan in order to cut down on the obvious buzz and "come one come all" type of behavior it would inevitably create. They wanted it to be as peaceful and intimate as possible.

They sign in and a nurse guides them to Sarah's maternity suite. The nurse tells them she's five centimeters dilated.

Amelia comes to visit an hour or so later. "How're you guys feeling?" She asks the expectant parents to be.

"Nervous. Excited. Overwhelmed." Meredith answered with a slightly nervous laugh.

"What she said." Andrew concurred with a nod.

"You shouldn't be too nervous Mer. You've been through this three times already." Amelia pointed out.

"And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a nervous wreck each time. And this time, there is a difference. I'm older now, not to mention I keep worrying about how we'll bond, or if she'll even know that I'm her mother right away." Meredith confessed.

Amelia placed her hand over Meredith's. "She'll know, Meredith. She'll know."

Five hours later, their daughter was finally ready to make her entrance into the world.

There was no one else in the room besides Meredith, Andrew, their doctor and nurses as Sarah began to push. Andrew and Meredith stood beside each holding one of her hands.

With a few more pushes, they were blessed with the sweetest melody to their ears - the cries of their beautiful newborn daughter.

Lucia Rose DeLuca. 6lbs 12oz. Born at 4:15am

Andrew cuts the umbilical cord, the nurses go to clean her off then hands her to Meredith.

"Andrew, she's so beautiful." Meredith cried as she held their daughter in her arms.

Just as the nurses had commented, she had the most beautiful head full of dark hair - just like her daddy. Her heart melted further studying every detail, from her rosy little cheeks and pouty pink lips to her tiny little fingers and toes.

Meredith and Andrew got their own private room to simply rest and enjoy their daughter while family began to slowly gather in the waiting room. Meredith was now changed into a hospital gown so she could lay down and get much needed skin to skin contact time with their daughter.

Andrew couldn't stop himself from staring. He was so in love with his daughter and she was only a few hours old, and he found himself falling even more deeply in love with Meredith as she held their daughter with the softest most serene expression etched on her features. Motherhood.

"Wanna hold her?" Meredith asked him.

"Are you sure? You both look so comfortable." Andrew smiled softly.

Meredith nodded. "Of course. She needs to get to know her daddy, too."

Meredith handed her over to Andrew and the baby became a little fussy in the process.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, mia dolce bambina." Andrew said sweetly to his daughter as she held her. The baby instantly calmed down hearing him talk to her.

"She recognizes your voice." Meredith smiled.

"Our sweet little Luci." Andrew spoke in awe.

"Our sweet little Luci." Meredith mirrored softly.


End file.
